diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Gamble
Gambling is an interaction with certain NPCs that the player can initiate. Diablo A player can pay 50 gold pieces to Wirt to see what item he's selling. Note that this fee only includes the opportunity to know ''what he is selling. Paying again does not reset the product. Many players choose to save before paying, loading the game if they do not like the result. Diablo II A player can interact with an NPC and select the "Gamble" menu. They will see a window with Unidentified Items. After spending some money on a specific item (by right-clicking on it) the item gets identified and you will know what its stats are. Many players regard this to be a waste of money due to the existence of "runs". On the other hand, if you have more gold than fits in your stash, it may be a good move, since you may lose any extra money dying, and may potentially gain a powerful item gambling. Mechanics To figure out at what Character levels a base item type will be available for Gambling, subtract 4 from the item's quality level, for having a chance to upgrade to Exceptional Items subtract 5, and for Elite Items subtract 7. Note: Item types that are not listed are not available for Gambling. The chances for every item quality are: *Unique: 1/2000 (.05%) *Set: 2/2000 (.1%) *Rare: 200/2000 (10%) *Magical: 1797/2000 (89.85%) Item Level is determined by Character Level and can vary from clvl -5 to clvl + 4. Thus, for best available item affixes, the character must have at least level 95, for guaranteed ilvl 90http://classic.battle.net/diablo2exp/items/magic/pre.shtml Arreat Summit. Items with the best affixes are amulets and circlets with +2 to specific class skills. Gambling is useful when starting a new melee characters, as once the character has reached certain level (12 for the Rogue Encampment, 18 for Lut Gholein, 24 for the Kurast Docks) weapons and armor types that cannot be found otherwise until the next Act begin to appear for gambling, which can be useful if there are no good drops until that point. Contrary to popular belief, stacking the Magic Find stats does 'not' increase the chance of finding better quality items through gambling. Some character builds are centered around gambling, such as the Horker Barbarian build. In LAN Multiplayer, the items do not reset if more than one player is near the NPC. Opening the gambling screen will actually generate all the items shown in the window, even if you never buy them. This means that it may spawn a unique item which prevents it from spawning again in the same game. One may want to leave and re-enter a new game after a prolonged gambling session. List of Gamblers *Gheed - Rogue Encampment (Act I) *Elzix - Lut Gholein (Act II) *Alkor - Kurast Docks (Act III) *Jamella - Pandemonium Fortress (Act IV) *Nihlathak / Anya - Harrogath (Act V) Diablo III Gambling returns in ''Diablo III, but it requires access to Reaper of Souls, and Adventure Mode. Blood Shards can be provided to Kadala in exchange for a choice of an unidentified weapon/item.2013-11-22, Blizzplanet | Diablo III: Reaper of Souls F&F Beta – Adventure Mode Gameplay as Crusader (Video). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-01 Prices in her store depend on item type, most of the armor costing 25 shards, jewelry 50-100, and weapons 75. There is a 10% chance to roll a Legendary or Set item in her store, regardless of difficulty or magic find. She does not sell items that are only found in Horadric Caches, but will sell Torment-exclusive items. Upon every poor purchase, Kadala will laugh at the player, saying that 'maybe they can find a use for the item they just bought one day... as a paperweight'. She will, however, congratulate them on a good roll. In a manner of speaking, using Kanai's Cube to upgrade Rare items is a way of Gambling, for players only choose the type of item they want to receive, but the resulting gear is subject to random factor. References de:Glücksspiel Category:Gameplay Category:Items